


Magic All Around You

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Day 5, Dirty Talk, Dom Shane, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryan speaking un poquito of spanish, Shyan Week 2019, Shyan Writing Events, Top Ryan, bottom shane, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Nothing can go wrong when Ryan is told to just enjoy the show. It's their anniversary, Shane said they can do anything possible.





	Magic All Around You

**Author's Note:**

> This work and I have a weird relationship so let’s not talk about it but the fact that it was made out of SPITE for an anon suggesting bullshit. Fuck you, anon. 
> 
> Work put together for SHYAN WEEK 2019: DAY 5 - FREE DAY. 
> 
> Also, everyone please go to the end notes for spanish translation of Ryan's un poquito of español (a little of spanish).
> 
> This fic was edited my good friend and love of my life, [Naluh](https://beaniegara.tumblr.com/)! Who is a saint and way too patient to me. Please show her some love.
> 
> Now, If you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/182481989852/magic-all-around-you-shyan-fic-shyan-week-2019)!

“We’re not gonna fit in, Shane.”

He shouldn’t have said that, Ryan realized too late. His boyfriend smiled with that shit-eating grin of his and moved his head to one side,  _ try me _ on his tongue even if he wasn’t saying anything.

Ryan swallowed.

“Big guy, you are too tall.”

“Not in the position I’m thinking of.”

“Shane, we  _ just _ ate.”

“That was,” Shane looked at his clock, then arched an eyebrow. “Five hours ago, sweetheart.”

Shane pushed him back onto the seat, making a show of moving the driver and passenger seats to the front, space apparently no longer a problem.

“Sit back, enjoy the show.”

Ryan raised his eyebrows and shrugged, relaxing as he watched Shane undo the buttons of his shirt.

“Alright”, he said.

**Magic All Around You**

No way they’d fit here, and yet—this man had managed to tangle them into position as he wanted.

It was so much like Shane to put all his energy into doing things as he said, and so much like Ryan to taunt him about it not being a thing, until it was.

“This is fucking ridiculous.”

“Nope.” Shane answered, helping Ryan pull his pants down enough to let out his aching cock. He hissed when he felt the air hit him and at Shane’s smooth fingers, the man teasing him while moving. “It’s our anniversary, Ry. We can make the impossible real today.”

Ryan smiled as he saw Shane carefully moving to straddle his hips, long limbs all around him, still wearing his cap.

He had this look on his face that made him look younger, pure mischief for doing this shit in the middle of the day, in Ryan’s truck, where anyone could see them even if this was The Spot for  _ doing it _ that everyone knew about.

His flannel shirt was open and he was wearing nothing else. Ryan shivered a little at the sight, cock twitching as he ran his eyes through Shane’s exposed torso, to his big cock bouncing on his belly, and his legs bare as Shane stopped moving, deciding on kneeling around each side of Ryan’s thighs.

Shane looked around, a big smile on his lips before Ryan heard him laugh.

Their eyes met in the middle of, “ _ Comes your real life and the life that you know” _ ; Rooms on Fire never sounded this hot before. Not until Shane’s lips where devouring his, tongue heavy and hungry to keep going.

For a second or two, a small string of saliva connected their mouths once Shane backed up, eyes on Ryan’s with his hands working the bottle of lube they had left nearby.

They had been making out like newbies for what had felt like hours. Ryan should have guessed Shane’s intentions the second he had parked on that spot and suggested they sit on the back. So he kissed him now, wanting the same as Shane, wanting to be inside him  _ now _ .

He heard more than saw or felt as the man moved. They kept kissing desperately, tongues playing with the other’s, fighting for some sort of territory to explore each other’s mouths. Shane had taken the lube, Ryan knew this by the sound of him uncapping it.

“Uhm,” Shane shifted a little to look at his own movements; Ryan followed his eyes to his fingers being coated in lube.

“Shane, I’m—“ He tried to take it, prepare him himself. But Shane slapped his hand away after leaving the lube aside. “What…?”

“You can’t touch me.”

“What?” He opened his eyes, confusion clear on his face, he hoped.

Shane took his own hand between their bodies, under him, to his entrance. Ryan’s mouth watered as he saw him circling his own rim, no sound coming from him because his boyfriend was insane, inhuman, and loved to torture him. He chuckled instead and took away Ryan’s hand when he tried to hold him in place.

“I said no touching.”

Ryan looked up at the man’s face, and then he _understood_.

He looked right into his eyes for a few seconds, excitement filling his body as he went to lay his back against the car’s seat and just enjoy the show as Shane had told him to.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

A small moan escaped his lips and Ryan looked down to see Shane’s index finger disappear inside him. He swallowed.

“Hands behind your back.” He heard from far away, kind of distant from him. He kept watching as Shane stretched himself open to take him.

“Ryan,” He called, but all Ryan did was lick his lips and watch. “Ryan.”

It had stopped, his finger had stopped moving and the spell was broken. Slowly, Ryan looked up knowing he was in trouble, so he prepared his best puppy eyes for what was to come: Shane, looking at him stern, probably already thinking of how to punish him right now, or back at home.

Ryan hoped it was right now.

“Hands. Behind. Your. Back.”

Swallowing, Ryan obeyed right away, holding his right wrist with his left hand behind his back. It was kinda uncomfortable, sitting in the car like this with Shane straddling his hips. The lanky bastard was heavy, his fucking  _ bones  _ were heavy—and he was large, alright. Long as hell, legs going on forever, arms too.

But fuck if he wasn’t so turned on right now at the sight of Shane only wearing a cap and his flannel, opening himself to take Ryan’s hungry and aching cock, face serious, almost angry, so ready to make him pay for being distracted.

His dick twitched at the thought.

“Listen now,” Shane said, his hand had left his ass and Ryan wanted to see that again. “You cannot touch, and don’t you dare suggest me anything while I prep myself. Understood?”

Ryan nodded, Shane arched and eyebrow and he immediately spit out, “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir.”

Shane was smiling again, one had searching for something behind him. The music in the back sounded so far away, the windows of the front seats were half rolled down but Ryan was still feeling so hot. He was hard against his belly, cock touching Shane’s from time to time, and fuck—he wanted his man now.

So he was going to be a good boy to get it.

“Color, my love?”

Ryan almost whined at the pet name. He couldn’t help it. He was reduced to pure fluffiness when Shane called him that, or any of the endearing names he had for him.

“Green,  _ mi cielo _ .”

Shane stopped his work on the bottle of lube to look at him and smile for a second before going for a kiss.

This one was sweeter, full of promises and today was so gonna be a perfect day. It had already been pretty good, anniversary celebrations going well, good weather, great food—and now dessert.

He smiled as Shane moved away again, applying some more lube on his fingers and finally going back to prepping himself. One finger in, going out and then in again, so nice and perfect. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought of being inside Shane soon, hopefully his boyfriend would not let him waiting for long, even if he had been a little bit distracted before.

“You are so hard, I bet you’re gonna come the second you get inside me,” Shane said, sounding amused. Ryan’s cock throbbed and  _ fuck _ , fuck Shane for knowing all his kinks and how to make use of them so well. “I bet you’d come if I touched your pretty little cock with the tip of my finger alone.”

Another finger went in; Shane arched his back a little and moaned softly. He never made much noise, maybe that was why the few sounds he made were so hot, no matter how low they were. It made Ryan’s heart beat harder, his desire pervading every corner of his body, wanting and just wanting.

“You want that?” Shane asked. Ryan looked up at his face. Shane was blushing a beautiful red, but his eyes were still so self-assured—he was still in the moment in a way that made Ryan feel safe and want to keep going. “You want me to make you come like a virgin?”

Ryan nodded, he knew Shane would let him do without words in this situation. He was so turned on he could break the rules and bend Shane over, take him hard and fast.

But then, what was the fun in that?

He loved their scenes, especially the improvised, lowkey ones. Like this, in here.

“Look at that,” Shane smiled at him. “You are so happy, my love.”

Indeed, he was smiling from ear to ear. Ryan’s heart jumped a little, but before he could say anything else, Shane was kissing him, moaning into his mouth, probably with a third finger inside him or his two fingers scissoring him. Whatever it was, it sent delicious shivers down Ryan’s body, directly to his cock, now leaking pre-come.

Ryan kissed him back as passionately as he could, letting him play with his tongue, swallowing each of Shane’s moans, holding his hands behind his back with all his might.

“Fuck, Ryan—“ Shane moaned against his lips and Ryan’s dick jumped, wanting attention. “Fuck, fuck—“

“You…” Ryan swallowed, Shane looked up right into his eyes, his mouth still so close to Ryan’s. “You’re so—you are so hot.”

Shane smiled, wheezing a little before kissing him again.

The obscene sounds of his fingers entering him distracted Ryan way too much, his eyes fixated on that after kissing. He could barely see in their position—most of Shane blocked his field of vision as he was being kissed. So when the man realized what was going on, Ryan expected another strike, but instead, he just laughed and leaned back, letting him admire his handy work.

Pre-come went down Ryan’s shaft, eyes focused only in the in and out of Shane’s long fingers.

“Oh!” Shane moaned loudly, steadying his fingers inside himself. He had touched his prostate.

He kept hitting there for what Ryan could tell and  _ hell _ , he knew his man so well by now—not only as his partner, but as his friend, he knew Shane probably better than anyone else in the world even before they started dating, and fuck if he didn’t know when Shane was worked up, ready to ride his orgasm the way he wanted.

Ryan licked his lips when Shane opened his eyes, hand slowing to a stop inside his hole again, stretching it open. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a small moan came out when Shane smirked at him just so, that hungry and possessive expression of his, always so fucking hot—

“Ready for me?” He said, Ryan nodded enthusiastically. “I need your words for this, baby.”

“Uh, yes. Yes, sir,  _ please _ .”

Shane didn’t even warn him before taking his dick in one hand, coating it with lube and just as quick sitting on him, sinking on Ryan’s cock with a satisfied sigh as Ryan moaned loudly. It was fucking embarrassing. He loved it even more.

He ached to touch Shane, to grab him by the hips and guide him to his cock every time he bottomed out ever so slowly. He wanted the man to actually ride him, hard and fast, use Ryan as he wished for his pleasure. Ryan wanted Shane to come with his name on his tongue and his dick up his ass.

Now, the man was just warming his cock, sitting on him with a Cheshire Cat grin that would’ve gotten Ryan into fighting mode in any other moment. Here, in the scene, in light of their chosen kinky dynamic, it only made him harder.

“You’re gonna stop moving those hips, baby.” Shane told him. “Otherwise I won’t move. I’ll jerk myself off and leave you hard and needy the rest of the day.” Ryan moaned. It sounded so…  _ good _ . “Maybe I’ll add a few of our favorite toys?”

Ryan went still, Shane smiled and went up.

“Like, how about a cock ring?” He went down. “I’d say… the red one, it always looks so good on your pretty cock.” He went up. “Or the black one, with the vibrator?” Ryan moaned, Shane went down again, all the way. He threw his head back and smiled wide. “No, the red it is.”

He saw him swallow before going up and then down, a little bit faster now. He was quiet while searching for a rhythm, and when he found the one he wanted, he started to moan louder than before. Ryan’s lungs felt heavy, all the air locked in as Shane moved on his cock, riding him steady with his eyes closed, careful not to go too high and hit his head on the ceiling.

_ Too tall for the car _ , he wanted to say, but he also wanted to come today.

“You know…” Shane did something different, leaning his back against the front seats. “I know now.” He supported his elbows on each of the seats, hands grabbing at them and  _ oh _ . “I’ll put that cute red ring on your little cock…”

He used the seats as support to lift himself and then slammed down hard, moaning with Ryan. He adjusted his hips and did it again, this time laughing between his moans—he had hit his prostate again.

“Yes, I’ll put the red ring on you.” He said, eyes closed and head thrown back. The cap fell off his head and his hair, always with a life of its own, went down with his head. “I’ll fuck you so hard, so raw, you’ll be just as red as the ring.”

“Uhm—“ Ryan whimpered, cock twitching inside Shane.

The man kept going, finally fucking himself on Ryan’s cock, touching his prostate from time to time with a big smile on his face, staring at the ceiling. He kept talking between moans and sighs, the windshield crystal clear while the rear windows were actually fogging up, despite the front windows being open.

“I’m gonna come inside you…” Shane kept going, every time faster. “And plug it all in, for later—Oh, fuck!” His hips went faster, slamming against Ryan’s skin with delicious sounds, their bodies glinting with sweat. “And then I’ll use your cock as I please.”

“ _ Sí _ !” Ryan moaned, closing his eyes and burying his fingernails on his own skin behind his back. “Yes, please, please, please—“

“I’m gonna use you like a toy for hours.” He said, sounding so fucking gone, it made Ryan’s muscles tense, orgasm building fast in the bottom of his stomach, embarrassment making his cheeks feel hot. “For hours and hours and hours…”

Shane groaned, lifting himself from his uncomfortable position to put his arms around Ryan’s neck, riding him faster. In and out, back and forth, he was rolling his hips so well, Ryan wished Shane would never stop and just use him, he wanted to please his boyfriend so much, show him he was worth his dick and his ass, and all the love he had always given him.

The man kissed Ryan, hard and messy, moaning against his mouth with him, his thrusts a fucking mess and  _ shit _ , they were—he was going to come already. Ryan closed his eyes, trying to control himself or at least warn Shane, but he was too overwhelmed with everything—

The dirty words, the promises, the images Shane was putting on his head, Shane’s amazing warmth—

“I’m gonna—“ He tried, Shane nodded. “I’m going to, Shane, I’m, I’m—“

“Yeah, I know.” He licked a single stripe behind Ryan’s right ear, then bit his earlobe softly, sucking a little. “I know, baby, I told you you’d come like a virgin for me.” He chuckled, Ryan moaned louder. “You are doing so good, you’re being so good for me—“

“Shane—“

“You can come whenever you want, my love.”

Ryan shook his head, he heard Shane chuckle.

“It’s alright. Come for me, my love. And I’ll put that mouth of yours to good use.”

“ _ Dios _ !”

Shane squeezed his shoulder, getting away a little so Ryan could see his face as he kept fucking himself on him, riding him like his life depended on it. It all made Ryan want to last longer, and as he tried his best, he swallowed dry looking at Shane’s chest covered in sweat, his shirt sticking to his skin, his big, big,  _ big  _ cock bouncing happily with each of his movements.

He moved forward by instinct, mouth open, flexibility and Shane’s large nature a much needed advantage, and licked the head, swallowing the pre-come in it.

“Fuck!” Shane moaned, one hand on Ryan’s head. “Baby, yes!”

Ryan thrusted up, and Shane cried out, moaning harder before putting him down with the hand on his shoulder. Ryan swallowed as he felt his body tense, the image of Shane so far gone, so into being fucked like this, too marvelous not to just—

“Shane—Shane, Shane, Shaaa—Oh fuck—“ Ryan moaned, cock throbbing inside Shane as he came hard in him. “I’m— _ me, me vengo _ —Shane, commmmm…!”

Shane didn’t stop, he kept riding him through his orgasm until the last drop of come was milked out his body and his chest was heaving, that wonderful sensation of being underwater so present, just the tip of it, just a little bit, and he loved it all the same.

Distantly he saw and heard Shane moving carefully to not hurt his spent and softening cock. Ryan smiled dopey at him when he saw Shane’s face so close; the man kissed him and then disappeared again.

When Ryan opened his eyes, he could tell not much time had passed yet. Shane was leaving used tissues in a plastic bag on the ground, probably from where he cleaned up and cleaned Ryan up. He was still rock hard. Ryan swallowed.

“Shane—“

“Quiet.” He said without looking at him, moving to Ryan’s side to open the door. Ryan blinked a couple of times. “Get in here, hands still behind you.”

“Yes, sir.”

He saw him get out the car after looking around, his tall frame as long as ever, cock twitching in the fresh air. Ryan sat at the edge of the seat, soft dick still out, legs on the edge of the car. Shane opened Ryan’s mouth with two fingers, he licked his thumb and felt his heart hammer inside his chest when the man moved him towards his cock.

“You want me?” He murmured, eyes on Ryan’s. “You want my cock, angel?”

“Please…” Ryan said, voice soft but firm. “Please, sir, I want to be good. I want to make you come.”

“Sweetheart…” He smiled, moving Ryan closer to his dick. Ryan opened his mouth as wide as he could, tongue out. Shane caressed it with the tip of his cock. “You are already so good, so good for me, so perfect and vital.”

Something moved in his stomach, arousal cursing through his veins again. Ryan swallowed the pre-come and closed his eyes as Shane retired his hands to let him lick at his shaft like a lollipop. He hadn’t been told to take him yet, Ryan hoped it would be soon.

“Fuck, you’re so good…” He murmured, putting one hand on his hair again. Ryan moaned at the tender tug he gave him. “That’s it, baby, take your reward, take my cock.”

Ryan went down his entire dick almost immediately.

He was used to the length and flavor, the thickness and that wonderful stretch of his mouth. He looked up at Shane to see if he approved; the man was smiling so much, Ryan did so too but around his dick, going up, up, slowly and carefully, eyes on his Shane.

“You okay?” Shane murmured.

Ryan nodded, licking his glans in circular movements before sucking on it, then down again until his nose was touching skin, buried in pubic hair. He drooled on Shane’s cock, eyes closed, and took a deep breath before bobbing his head expertly, repeating the movements each time faster as Shane’s little sounds of approval filled his ears.

He had once told Shane he could do this for hours, have his dick in his mouth, filling him, stretching his mouth just this kind of perfectly. He loved Shane’s cock more than he thought he would ever love someone’s dick. Maybe it was just the person it was attached to, but Ryan loved sucking him off kind of a lot.

He kept going with his eyes closed, Shane jerking his hips from time to time until he tugged on Ryan’s hair, making him look up. The man smirked down at him and held him firm, fucking into his mouth so hard, he choked a little.

Shane waited for him to get himself ready again and went in, then out, going for it first slowly, gradually faster and faster.

“Fuck, you’re such a fucking slut for dick…” Shane murmured, free hand on the door frame of the car, his forehead resting against it.

If he could, Ryan would have smiled in that moment, nod at his words, tell him it was just for him, all his. Instead, Ryan, drooling on Shane’s cock, tried his best to relax his throat even more, eyes focused on his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m gonna go faster, sweetheart. You ready?”

Ryan looked up and nodded, trying his best not to smile around Shane’s dick, but fuck— he couldn’t help it. Shane smiled, hips moving in faster. Ryan’s cock was starting to take interest again and  _ shit _ , this was so good, this was just  _ so  _ good.

The man went faster as he promised, fingers white on the frame before his hand went to the back of Ryan’s head. Soon, Shane was not only moving his hips but Ryan’s head back and forth with both hands, Ryan dick twitched again and he tried moving closer to the edge, not caring if he lost his balance and ended in the floor.

Fortunately, Shane was still holding him in place, fucking his mouth with all his might, moaning as his litany of dirty words made Ryan drool and sink his own fingernails into his skin on his wrists and back.

When Ryan finally felt Shane tense, his lips were sore and he was positive it was going to be a bitch to talk. The idea of how used and red his mouth must look got him thinking of the rest of the day, what was waiting for him once they get home later.

“You feel so good…” Shane murmured. “My cockwarmer, huh? My beautiful baby, so good, so good…”

He moaned loudly and Ryan looked up, enjoying that gone expression when he felt it:  Shane coming in his mouth, warm and fast, and then a strong hit to the car door’s frame and yeah, Shane was coming now.

The man shot his orgasm into Ryan’s mouth and he drank it all, Shane tugging at his hair while moaning, sounding satisfied. And fuck if Ryan wasn’t proud of himself, knowing he was the one who made Shane come like this, feel this good.

Giving him kitten licks to clean him better, Ryan smiled sleepily when Shane looked down at him. The man smiled back, doing his best to bring his breathing back to normal. Ryan licked his lips, opening his mouth in front of Shane.

A thumb went in and Shane smiled at him.

“You swallowed it all?” Ryan nodded, Shane smiled at him. “Mmmm… such a good boy.” He chuckled, admiring Ryan’s work. He moved his head to one side, hoping he was looking inviting.

He had been good, he wanted more.

“Move. Get inside again.”

Ryan swallowed, moving away to let Shane in.

Some of Ryan’s come had went down Shane’s leg, Ryan couldn’t help but notice but the man shrugged it off. So, not caring of what his boyfriend had to say, Ryan took all of it with one finger, and without taking his eyes away from Shane, he licked it.

“Fuck, you are gross.” Shane said with a big smile before entering the car and sitting at Ryan’s side, pretty much collapsing on the back seat. “C’mere.”

Immediately, Ryan went to Shane’s open arms, sitting on his lap and sighing as the man cuddled him to his chest, one hand caressing his thigh and the other buried in his hair. They stayed in silence like that, his eyes closed—he could imagine Shane was doing the same, resting his body and mind as the scene fell down and that glorious sensation of fulfillment coursed through their bodies.

Months ago, when they had started playing like this, Ryan had refused himself the joy of subspace. Today, even just touching the edge of it made him feel giddy and happy, completely out his mind and just...

“We are kinda gross, baby.” Ryan reminded him, his voice rough and used. Shane smirked with his eyes still closed. “That was…”

“Fantastic.” Shane took his hand, interlocking their fingers and putting their hands over his chest. Ryan smiled at him when he looked down. “Happy anniversary, my love.”

Ryan’s smile widened, butterflies filling his stomach and chest. He moved and cradled Shane’s face, kissing him softer than they had since they parked here. The corner of his mouth hurt just a tiny bit, it felt perfect, this little pain he adored—all for this man who was so perfect for him.

They smiled at each other when Ryan pulled back, thumb caressing Shane’s whiskered left cheek. Sighing, he kissed his boyfriend’s nose and God—he had the best of luck: in love with his best friend, fucking such a hot man, working with the best partner in the business, being taken care of by the best dom.

“ _ Te amo. _ ” He said, making Shane giggle like an idiot, caressing Ryan’s nose with his. “Happy anniversary,  _ mi cielo _ .”

*******

******

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translation:  
> \- "Mi cielo" | "My sky", it's a petname.  
> \- "Sí!" | "Yes!"  
> \- "Dios!" | "God!"  
> \- "Me vengo" | "I'm coming", you know in what context.  
> \- "Te amo" | "I love you"
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
